


Sweet Escape

by lilydahlia



Series: Slytherin Girls [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent receives a pleasant surprise on her least favorite holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "jewel." I love this pairing, but I believe this is the only one I've written of them.

Millicent did her best not to worry about things like Valentine's Day. She wasn't pretty. It was just that simple. She preferred to be alone. It was to her advantage that she was. She had cut off her feelings of happiness long ago and refused to smile at anyone except when she wanted to mock them.

The problem was that someone had broken through her defenses. And she hated him for it. She loathed Miles Bletchley. No. She didn't. She feared she was falling in love with the annoying bloke and she hated herself for letting it get to that point. She had no feelings. She kept reminding herself of that fact and ignored the date and what it seemed to mean for the rest of the school. Everyone else could be happy while she was miserable. There wasn't enough happiness in the world for her. There never would be.

She made her way up to the Owlery, calling Persephone down to her.

"I know you're sick of taking these to Father, but I promise this is the last one this week," she said, stroking the owl's feathers.

Persephone gave a hoot of sympathetic understanding and stood still while Millicent attached the note and chocolates. She took the owl to the window and watched as she took flight. Sometimes Millicent wished she could do the same. She dreamed she could just disappear and was sure no one would even notice.

With a sigh she left the Owlery and trudged down to the Slytherin dorms. She just needed some time alone to be able to get through the day.

***

When she arrived in her room, there was an owl at the window with a package. She let it in and took the package before the bird flew away out the still open window.

Shockingly, it was for her. She had almost placed it on Pansy's bed without a further thought, but something made her look at the address.

She took the box to her bed and cut the stings. She cautiously opened it even though she recognized the handwriting as that of her secret admirer. Enclosed was a note.

_I know you announced to everyone not to send you a Valentine, but you know I had to. I hope this brightens your day. Please write to me again in the journal. And wear the necklace tomorrow. I want to see it on you._

She pulled out a beautiful necklace. The green stone sparkled against her hand. It wasn't something she'd buy for herself, but it was enough to make her lips curve into a smile. Someone had thought about her enough to send her something beautiful. But she didn't think she could wear it. It wouldn't look nearly as good on her as it would someone else. She put it and the note back in the box and tucked it away in her bedside table. She would think about it tomorrow.

***

Miles watched as Millicent sat down at the Slytherin table alone. He watched with baited breath as she unfastened the first button of her shirt and loosened her tie. The necklace was laying on the soft curves of her neck, the sparkling green jewel catching his eye without much effort. He was shocked she even dared to wear his present, but he was pleased she had chosen to do so. He'd picked the necklace out on one of his trips in Hogsmeade. She was the one he'd thought of when the necklace brushed his fingers. With it wrapped around her neck, he felt like he was a part of her and he could only hope that one day...though secretly, he would become a bigger part of her.

***

Millicent stood at the railing looking out over the grounds from the Astronomy tower. She took a hit from her fag, inhaling and then exhaling the smoke from her nose. Her free hand toyed with the necklace around her neck. She couldn't sleep again. She had too much on her mind. Her father wasn't returning her owls and her secret admirer was unnerving her with his gifts. First the stuffed horse, hair pin, and journal and now the necklace. It was really getting to her and she had no one she could talk to about it.

***

Miles stopped just inside the door to the tower as he saw Millicent standing there. The moonlight hit her face and made her look angelic. His breath caught and he wanted to slap himself. He couldn't start thinking she was beautiful, even if she was. But yet he couldn't stop thinking about her and the way her lips tasted. He wanted her like he'd never wanted anyone or anything before. He cared for her already and he wanted to protect her because she was so delicate despite the image she tried to project to everyone around her.

She finished her fag and snuffed it out with her boot. She leaned against one of the columns and sighed.

He wanted so badly to just go to her and ask her what was wrong, but his pride would never let him do that. He stepped up the last step and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with his wand.

"Do you always come here late at night, Bulstrode?" he asked, arching a curious brow.

"Do you always ask questions that you really don't want the answer to?" she replied, not even bothering to look at him. She had known he was there. She could sense him now. It was almost eerie the way she could feel his eyes on her. She had caught him staring at her the day before at meal times, but as soon as she looked up, his eyes averted to someone else.

Miles shrugged. It didn't matter to him if she told him or not. Actually, it did matter to him. He wanted to know so he could join her on those late nights and steal another kiss or two. Who was he kidding. He wanted to steal more than a kiss. He wanted her completely.

"Yes, I do," she replied, glancing at him finally. "And you keep showing up, don't you? Why?"

"No idea," he replied, taking another drag off his cigarette. He did know why, but he wasn't about to reveal it to her. At least not now.

"Go away," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

It was a protective gesture and Miles knew it.

"No," he replied, snuffing out his cigarette. "You know you don't want me to go, Milly."

"Fine, if you won't go, then I will," she replied and made her way to the exit. Only, he blocked her from it. He denied her access to leave and it made her blood boil.

"Get out of my way, Bletchley," she sneered.

"Now, now, you shouldn't let your emotions lead you," he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

She tried to be repulsed, but found herself leaning into his touch. His eyes lingered on her lips for a moment before he pulled her closer and kissed her hard. It wasn't a kiss like the first one they'd shared on this very roof. It was hard, raw and possessive. Millicent melted into it, clenching at his shirt as she kissed him back.

She fought the emotions that flared inside her. She hated him and loved him all at the same time. She pressed herself closer, opening her mouth for his exploration. His tongue entered, caressing hers in a frenzied pace. It was like he was hungry for her and he couldn't get enough. Her fingernails dug into his chest and he groaned into her mouth.

He pulled back, brushing her hair from her neck and her face before he was kissing her again, his hands moving under her shirt to cup her breasts. It was her turn to moan as his forefingers and thumbs rubbed her nipples into tight nubs of sensational pleasure.

Miles pulled back from her mouth, kissing up to her ear.

"I want you so badly, Milly," he panted, pressing his arousal against her thigh. "But not here. Will you come with me?"

He pulled back to look at her and wished he could take a picture of her face. It was flushed with heat from his kisses and her lips were puckered from the way he'd kissed her roughly. Gods, it was almost enough to make him come in his pants at that moment.

Millicent nodded her agreement, afraid of what her voice would sound like if she said anything. She was afraid and knew that for her very first time, it would hurt. She could only hope that Miles would be considerate and wouldn't think her weak if she did stop him from what he wanted to do to her.

She followed him, her hand placed in his as he led her back down the tower steps. She'd discovered several alcoves that were comfortable near each common room. She was sure many of the students went there to shag if they dared. The one near the Slytherin common room wasn't used very often and she often went there to be alone. That was the direction in which Miles was headed and she wished she could feel more at ease about what was going to happen.

Miles pulled her inside and pulled the tapestry over the opening again, covering them in darkness. He lit his wand and situated it so they would have enough light to see each other. He pulled her down on the plush lounge with him and pulled her into his lap.

"Relax," he said, brushing his lips over a pulse point on her neck.

Millicent shivered and shifted in his lap to straddle his waist. She wanted to look at him and touch him. Her hands brushed his shaggy hair from his face and she watched him as he watched her. She leaned down, capturing his lips as his arms wound around her waist. Her whole body relaxed against him and they both moaned at the full contact. Body to body.

Miles couldn't stop himself. He pulled her shirt off, breaking the kiss long enough to get it over her head. He quickly unfastened her bra, almost ripping it in his eagerness to taste her skin. She arched into him as his lips left hers and latched onto her left breast. The sounds that came from her were enough to drive him insane, but he held his own.

Her fingers were in his hair, clinging to him as he sucked and nibbled her breasts. He switched to the other one, bringing it to a fat nub as well.

"Too many clothes," he muttered, tugging off his shirt, groaning as his skin touched hers. He captured her lips again, hungry for the taste of her tongue.

She whimpered into his mouth, loving how he was making her feel. She felt out of control and she liked it. She liked the way her belly felt every time he pleasured her. It felt like there were butterflies in there, beating to get out.

His hands were trying to unfasten the button to her jeans and once he was done, the zipper came down. He didn't bother taking them off. He simply dipped his hand down into her panties and brushed his finger against her clit. It was enough stimulation to make her jump. He rubbed it slowly, letting her get used to the feel of his hand there. Then, after a while, he inserted a finger, wiggling it around. She felt her hips jump and she made little noises into his mouth. His lips left hers to trail along her chin and down her neck. He was setting her on fire and soon he'd have to put it out.

Somehow, she was flipped onto her back. When it happened she couldn't say. All she knew was Miles was leaning over her and his hand was replaced by something larger. The pressure wasn't the same, but it wasn't uncomfortable yet. She looked up at him and held her breath.

Miles entered her slowly, inch by inch, he broke through her barriers. He knew when he'd hit the important one as the look on her face changed and he felt her tense.

"Shhh, it's over and it won't hurt anymore," he said as he held still and leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

She closed her eyes and opened herself to his kiss, letting his tongue in when he begged for entrance. She let him build her back up, making her feel all light headed again. Then he began to move slowly inside her.

She whimpered. She moaned and when he brushed the right spot, she cried out. He moved faster then, picking up the pace. The tightness of her folds was almost too much for him. She was already milking him, but he wanted to please her. He wanted her to come for him because it was her first time and he wanted her to want to do it again...with him. Always with him and no one else.

"Fuck," Miles grunted as he dove inside her, spilling his seed.

Millicent bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out and as Miles opened his eyes, he leaned down to capture her lips. She kissed him back with complete abandon, her hips rocking against his as she tightened around him and cried out in his mouth. She came hard all over him not once, but several times as his release seemed to go on forever.

When the last shudders went through them both, he moved to his side, pulling her with him. He kissed her forehead as she curled herself at his side.

She wasn't sure what to say to him and she didn't even know if she could even say in words how wonderful he had made her feel. She kissed him softly, her hands brushing his sweaty hair from his face.

"Miles, I..." she trailed off as he put his forefinger over her lips.

"Don't," he said, capturing her lips again.

"But...I..."

"No," he said. "You don't. Don't ruin it by saying something you'll want to take back later."

She nodded, but silently told him with her eyes that she loved him. She looked at him, searching his eyes for some return of the feeling. It wasn't there, but what was there, was the feeling that he did care for her.

That was something at least. Something she could build on once the night was over.


End file.
